vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunban
Summary Dunban (Japanese: ダンバン, Danban; English dub: /ˈdʌnbæn/) is a Homs, and is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. Dunban serves as the voice of reason for the group, willing to kill a Homs in order to bring peace. Fiora says that Dunban is a big softy and cries when nobody is around but that he hates anyone knowing about it. Riki calls him "Dundun". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B Name: Dunban Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Homs Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Can cure Confusion, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resurrection (via Jaws of Death), Electricity Manipulation (via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (via Chill Attack), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Status Effect Inducement (via Bind), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical forms), Paralysis Inducement (via Paralyze), Attack Reflection (via Spike), and Absorption (via HP steal) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (The ether gems can grant him these resistances when equipped), and Possession (Was able to wield the Monado without being controlled by Zanza) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Shulk, who has fought some Telethia) | Planet level (Can damage Dickson) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to Faced Mechons which can create sonic booms) | FTL+ (Comparable to Shulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class (Blocked and parried attacks from Dickson) Durability: At least Large Building level (Survived attacks from a Telethia) | Planet level (Comparable to Reyn) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Formerly the Monado, various katanas and some clothes. Intelligence: Above Average (He's an expert soldier that lead the battle of sword valley. He can be taunt his enemies into fighting him as a way to lure his opponents away from his group members as a way to give them an advantage. Weaknesses: Lost the use of his right arm due to using the Monado in the Battle of Sword Valley, but he's been able to get used to fighting with one arm as he joins Shulk's group. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blossom Dance:' 4-hit combo that does massive damage. *'Gale Slash:' Inflicts Bleed. *'Electric Gutbuster:' Causes Break if used after Gale Slash. *'Peerless:' cures party of confusion, draws aggro and increases strength *'Worldly Slash:' 2-hit combo lowering phys. def., also lowers strength when used after Gale Slash. *'Battle Eye:' Causes Lock-On, increases double attack rate, evasion fills talent gauge. *'Steel Strike:' Topples an enemy suffering from Break. *'Serene Heart:' Increases accuracy and evasion, higher bonus with lower health. *'Final Flicker:' Fills Talent Gauge in exchange for HP. *'Jaws of Death:' Increases physical arts damage, revives when incapacitated, fills Talent Gauge when incapacitated. *'Tempest Kick:' A long range ether attack, removes enemy buffs when used after Gale Slash. *'Heat Haze:' Completely removes aggro, guarantees critical hits. *'Spirit Breath:' Removes debuffs, grants Haste. *'Soaring Tempest:' Multiple hits to enemies in range, hits fill Talent Gauge. *'Thunder:' Hits enemies behind Dunban with an ether blast, forces Daze when used while an Aura is active. *'Demon Slayer:' All enemies suffer forced Topple when used to kill an enemy. *'Blinding Blossom:' Transfers aggro from a team member to Dunban. Key: Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile (Namek saga Vegeta Vs Endgame Dunban, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5